purityfandomcom-20200222-history
Fortnite Poo Poo Tower
If you had one shot or one opportunity to seize everything you ever wanted, would you? Fortnite Poo Poo Tower. An affront to god. Conceived to tower to the skies so that Erebus Core could finally scream at god. History The Construction Fortnite Poo Poo Tower was constructed on April 21st, just a day after its beginning date of 4/20. (For those of you who don't get the joke, 4/20 is a national holiday about WEED.) It was mostly built by 2B2Chief, who slaved away while staring at a youtube video. Though, most people don't know his design was unoriginal and recreated from a tutorial, and he tends to keep it that way. Fortnite Poo Poo tower consisted of four floors, one for beds, another for storage, a third for enchanting, and the last dedicated to nipples, or commonly referred to as the Nipple Room. Lord Penguin decreed the Nipple Room to be worthy of being put onto the official Purity website, though he has failed to deliver (as usual) to this very day. Fuck you Penguin. Expansion Fortnite Poo Poo Tower slowly expanded outward, commonly referred to by its members as Japan due to its Asian architecture and the fact it was housed in the midst of an ocean atop of an island. Several projects began around the tower, including Fuck Face Island and Mother Base, and even a complete duplicate of Fortnite Poo Poo Tower, though underwater. However, none of these projects could be completed, as most of the Core had lost its steam halfway through. The Core's Base Fortnite Poo Poo Tower served as the main base for Erebus Core for well over a month until the team had decided to branch out after losing interest in its name and existence as a whole. Eventually, the tower became the Core's retarded adopted child, ignored entirely by most of the basemates as they lived in Thanos Sex Farm after its construction. Throughout its lifespan, life was generally peaceful now that the street shitting menace was publicly decapitated by Lord Penguin -- who's head was previously on display in Fortnite Poo Poo Tower. The Death of Jesus Christ A month had passed. The Core had mostly forgotten about the server until a screenshot had surfaced of Fortnite Poo Poo Tower burning on Discord. It had lived about a month and a half until it was "destroyed" -- if one would considered destroyed as missing floors and a roof, as the griefers were fat retards who couldn't finish the job properly, only burning the wooden portions of Fortnite Poo Poo Tower. Chief returned to the base to finish the job, lavacasting the quite in tact remains of the tower to ensure no one else would get the privilege of defacing his monster of god. Chief destroyed whatever evidence there was pointing to Thanos Sex Farm in the process. God is dead. Gallery Construction.png|2B2Chief constructing the tower, taken by Lord Penguin. Fortnitepoopoo.png|The finished Fortnite Poo Poo Tower. Rip.png|The Fortnite Poo Poo Tower in flames. Category:Locations Category:Erebus Core